The Softest Kind Of Love
by supercasey
Summary: AU. Robin is a mere Mutant, a half cat half human creature, who has been dumped off in a box in the pouring rain after being abused horribly by his last owner. But as luck would have it, a boy named Alexander (Red X), happens to come across the tiny mutant and takes him home. Can the two be the best of friends, or will Robins tragic past create a barrier between him and Alex? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Softest Kind Of Love**

**Chapter 1: Here Kitty, Kitty.**

**A/N:** **This AU has been on my mind since I read a story titled "Unwanted Free Ugly Troll" on AO3. Its actually a Homestuck fanfiction but it really made me think of this idea in my head, so here it is, though I'm sure that this will be a less popular fic due to its, well, "Oddness" in reality. But a few reviewers wanted another fanfiction with Red X and since when have I wanted to let you guys down, although, this is strictly a none romantic fanfiction and is more of a bonding fanfiction between Robin and Red X because I seriously love that ship, as it stands as my number one OTP.**

**Preview: Alexander (Red X) is an average guy trying to make it in Jump Cities worse parts of town, when one day in the middle of the night, he happens along a tiny Mutant kitten boy! Mutants are considered rare an unique pets that are half human half animal, not only that, they can even speak languages and act like humans. But as time gos by between the pair, Alex soon finds that Robin is more like a little boy then some fancy pet. But can Alex convince the world of his new found knowledge, or is Robin doomed to stay as nothing more than a pet?**

* * *

A storm smashed down with its heavy down pour as water met concrete in a battle of gravity and mass. Thousands of people walked and talked underneath the unforgiving storm as some met up with friends, hurried to or from work, went to the store, or just were trying to go home. Alex was one of those people, he was only seventeen living on his own in the darker parts the so called 'Sunny City' that was Jump City. A boy at his age would usually be living with his parents, but Alex had a far more tragic past then most kids, therefore he was forced to runaway and drop high school in order to get a horrible job as a waiter at 'Groove Gates', an old club just a few blocks from his apartment. He walked in bitter silence as he rushed home from another awful day at work, hoping to some higher power that he wouldn't get mugged by some guy looking for some cash.

At least it wasn't Gotham.

Alex paused as his eyes met a small box in front of his apartment. Oh shit! A small cloaked form sat huddled in the corner of the box, a thick pair of sun glasses covered the creatures eyes as it avoided eye contact with anyone who passed, it occasionally let out tiny mews or whimpers as it was soaked through with rain. Alex tried desperately to not look at the, what he thought was, a cat, as he hurried to the door. He paused as a high pitched whine met his action as he pulled out his gloved hand, reaching for the front door. He cursed as he turned to face the cat, who mewed in a pained voice as it looked pleadingly at Alex.

'Fuck, fuck,fuck! I can NOT have a fucking cat right now! I can hardly even care for myself for gods sake, how am I gonna take care of a cat?' Alex thought as he looked at the kitten.

But no matter how hard Alex tried to look away or say no to his thoughts, his legs forced themselves to walk towards the box and lift the cat out, he gasped as he realized that this was definitely NOT a cat, judging by its bone structure. The animal nuzzled into Alex's shirt as Alex rushed into the building and up the stairs, thanking all gods that his landlord liked pets. Alex wasted no time running to his couch and dumping the animal on the cushioning, immediately, the creature cried out in the loss of the warmth. Desperately, Alex the pet onto his lap as he sat down, staring straight into the sunglasses that covered its eyes.

"Lets see what you really are buddy." Alex whispered as he yanked the cloth that covered all of the creatures body parts off.

Alex's green eyes met baby blue eyes as the sunglasses fell off as well. Underneath the blanket was a tiny sized cat- scratch that- kitten mutant that couldn't be more than two months old at the very least. The mutant itself was a black kitten with large black ears and a long black tail to match that flicked a bit on occasion. The creature was definitely a boy, as Alex secretly regretted looking lower on the kittens body, as well as being covered in large scars and bruises. Alex wanted to cuss out the jerk who did this, but knew that he'd probably be thrown head first into a dumpster due to his skinny yet tall stature of his body frame. The mutant whimpered as cold October air met its frill, tiny body as it was uncovered and left open to the unforgiving elements. Alex gathered the cat in his arms as he walked towards his bedroom, he'd deal with the details tomorrow, right now, his body needed to recover from the shock of having a mutant enter its territory. The kitten complied happily as it purred in Alex's long arms that held him close as the two sank under the covers of the crummy single bed, nether minded as they were quickly dozing off until Alex remembered being told on a whim that mutants can talk.

Alex sighed as he forced himself to gather enough energy to speak. "So... whats your name, little buddy?" He asked.

The mutant looked up at Alex tiredly as it too struggled to use any energy in its body. "Obin." He mewed out.

"Robin?" Alex asked, not knowing for sure if that was what the cute kitten said.

"Ep!" Robin squeaked in reply, as he rolled over in Alex's arms and fell asleep.

And with that, the two unlikely creatures were asleep, to wonder what what await them in the morning.

* * *

**A/N:** **So what do you think? By the way, there are no super hero's or super villains in this fanfiction, so no Batman or Slade being themselves. they'll play different rolls in this fanfiction but will appear in time as well as the other Titans. But yeah, this fanfiction will have some really heavy and some really fluffy moments so be prepared! Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Softest Kind Of Love**

**Chapter 2: Its Safe Here With Me.**

**A/N: ****this chapter will mainly focus from Red X's POV mainly due to the fact that Robin is currently confused and scared and it would be very difficult to write from his perspective. Also, this chapter is dedicated to "Nehamee", my first and only favoriter. Please Review!**

* * *

Alex awoke with a yelp as he heard an ear pearcing cry break through the air, he mentaly cursed as he cuddled the mutant close to him in hopes that Robin would calm down, however, the crying only seemed to grow louder. Not knowing what to do, Alex jumped out of bed with the kitten in tow as he sprinted to the kitchen, wondering what the fuck he had just signed up for. Alex thankfully found some bread as he tried to give it to his pet.

"Come on Kitten, please just eat it!" Alex pleaded, Robin slowly took a tiny bite as he seemed alarmed by Alex's very presence.

Robin growled up at his new owner in fear and anger, he would NEVER be treated as a monster ever again, at least, not by command. "O aay!" Robin whined as he swallowed a mouth full of bread.

"Why do you want me to go?" Alex asked.

Robin glared at him. "Uman."

"Human? You don't like humans?" Alex asked.

"Es." Robin whined as he tried to struggle his way out of Alex's grip. "O mo pen!"

Alex quickly made it out as 'No more pain.', which startled him greatly. "Who hit you?" He asked as he made sure to keep a bit of distance from the upset mutant, mutants were extremely dangerous when upset or angry.

"Ade Ilson!" Robin said in a low voice, as if he was afraid to say it out loud.

Alex knew who Slade Wilson was, he was that wealthy billionaire that was said to be one of the scariest men alive. Yet, it seemed strange that the guy would just give up such a rare type of pet, especially if he wanted to stay out of trouble with the law.

"Did you run away?" Alex asked, he nearly fell over as the mutant in front of him screeched in fear and latched onto Alex's waist.

"Ease not end me bak!" Robin pleaded as he clutched on tighter. "O mo pen, o mo pen!"

Alex sighed as he tried to hug the creature, but in his current position. He was screwed thoroughly in that regard. "Easy there, tiger. I won't send you back to him, your safe now." He urged.

"Ely?" Robin chirped in hopefulness. "O mo pen?"

"No more pain. And my names not human, its Alex. But my friends call me Red, at least they would if I had any friends." Red explained as he finaly managed to get Robin to just clutch onto his chest instead.

Robin smiled. "Todd!" He screeched.

Red sighed. "Its a start." He said.

The day went pretty normally in Red's mind, although, he was sure that he was messing up ever five seconds as he hesitantly dialed the cell of his close friend Rachel, she had two mutants for crying out loud, she'll know what to do! He tapped his foot as he watched Robin while listening for Rachels soothing yet terrifying voice, the cat boy had gotten himself entranced with watching Adventure Time while Red tried to safety lock everything. He knew all too well that Robin calling him 'Todd' earlier was a reference to a Youtube video that he had had open on his laptop.

"Hello?" Rachel answered as she held Starfire in one arm while holding the phone in the other. "What do you want, Alexander?"

Alex sighed deeply. "First of all, I'm Red or Alex. Secondly, I might have... found a tiny mutant and brought him home?"

A very loud sigh was heard on Rachel's end. "Look Alex, just... what kind of animal is he mixed with?"

"I think a black cat?" Alex answered carefully, in all honesty he wasn't sure.

She sighed again. "Good, just like Star, just... wait there, I'm coming over there with Garfield and Starfire." Without another word, she hung up and gathered her pets and went to her car to visit Red and his new pet mutant.

Red sighed as he slumped onto the couch next to Robin, who immediately crawled away from the teenager with fear in his sea blue eyes. He hissed as Red tried to pet him. "Whats with you?" Red asked.

Robin didn't answer as he merely glared at Red, ignoring the TV now. He was in a bad situation last night and didn't have anyone else to turn to, he certianly wasn't about to get 'Peachy' with Alex here. Red sighed as he scotched a bit closer. Robin backed off until he was at the end of his side of the couch, sure he could back flip and run for it, but he wasn't about to give HIM the chance to find him and beat him again.

"Why do you suddenly hate me, birdie?" Red asked.

Oh god, birdie, his mother had called him that when he was little, as in half a month ago. It brought tears to the mutants eyes as he quickly rubbed them away using the back of his fist, he was feeling rather modest due to wearing nothing as he used his tail to cover his 'Parts'. At that moment, the door bell rang and Red answered, presenting a rather tall girl with two mutants in her arms. The one in her right arm was covered in orange fur and had large orange cat ears and an orange tail to match along with two bright green eyes. The one in her left arm was strangely green colored and had big monkey ears and a monkey tail that were both colored green, his eyes were a darker shade of green as well.

The green one perked up as his eyes met Robins, who instantly backed off as far into the couch as he could. "Todd, no like!" Robin whined loudly. "No like!"

'So his vocabularies already increasing, huh?' Red thought as he was allowed to gather the shy mutant into his arms and let the boy sink his tiny claws into his jacket. "Sorry, hes not social." Red admitted.

"He's quite a small mutant, even for his age." Rachel said as she set her mutants down to explore while she checked out the tiny mutant in Red's arms. "Fascinating."

Suddenly, Robin unattached himself and allowed Rachel to hold him as she looked him over. "Why isn't he dressed?" She asked in that killer monotone.

"Um-" Red answered.

"Figures, just give him a large sweater or T-shirt to wear. I'll be back tomorrow to take you and him to the vets." And with that, Rachel was gone.

Robin smirked up at Red after he was placed back into his arms. "Ou an er!"

"NO!" Red growled.

* * *

**A/N: ****In case anyone's not able to read what Robins reading, just review me and I'll reply with the answers for you. Anyways I plan on there being some RavenXRed shipping in this Fanfiction soon, so hold on tight! Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Softest Kind Of Touch**

**Chapter 3: Doctor Vince and Bumblebee**

**A/N: ****New chapter is finally up! Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy lately. Tilted words are the mutants talking in there own language of chirps, mews, blubbering, hissing, etc. Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Red and Rachel grunted as they dragged a very unhappy cat boy out of Red's messy apartment. At first it had seemed like Robin would go without question and be fine with it, but as soon as Red actually said 'doctor', well... the mutant flipped his shit. It was taking everything the two humans had to drag Robin out of the Alex's room as he clung onto anything in sight, but life got the better of him and caused him to slip at one point, leading him to be placed in a cat carrier. Both Rachel and Alex were covered in small cuts that had come from the mutant, but Robin had held a lot back so that they wouldn't bleed.

"Just relax, Robin. It'll be like Adventure Time." Red tried to reason, Robin immediately perked up.

He tilted his head to the side in absolute curiosity. "vensure lime?" He asked.

"Yep, its like I'm Finn and your Jake!" Alex said, ignoring Rachel's 'WTF' look.

Robin's whole body seemed to lift with added happiness at the idea of being like the people from his favorite TV show. "vensure lime! vensure lime!" He cheered.

Eventually it seemed that both teens were ready to kill the mutants as Starfire and Garfield joined in with his chant, even if they'd never watched the show. Finally, Rachel's old pickup truck halted and the group exited the vehicle to take a look at the massive vets building that specifically worked with all animals.

"So... how do you know this Vince guy again?" Red asked as he grabbed Robin's cat carrier.

Rachel smirked. "We were in three classes together in High school, he was the head football player."

"I'm not trusting some-" Red yelled, but was interrupted by Rachel.

"He's a nice guy, Red. Don't worry, he isn't like those bullies at your school." Rachel said in an oddly sweet voice that she usually only used for her mutants.

Robin glared at the concrete with utter disgust on his face. "I pate homons." He mumbled angrily.

"Oh come on, aren't I cool?" Red asked the mutant, who scoffed at him and curled into a fluffy ball. "I personally don't feel that its wrong that I think your adorable like that."

Robin glared at the teen. "Fuck ou."

With that, the group walked into the newish looking vets office to see a man with a puking dog on his lap and a crying woman with a bleeding cat in a cat carrier. The mutants drew back and hissed a few times as they passed by to sit in the waiting room as well, Rachel kept Starfire on her lap for safe keeping while Garfield clung to her hoodie like a koala. Robin stared at the puking dog and growled, the dog barked at the boy and caused him to hide in Red's jacket. Red chuckled and held onto the jacket securely before a nurse came out in a doctors coat.

"Mr. Knight?" She asked hesitantly.

Red nodded and carried Robin to the doctoring room, placing him on the examination table, mutant cried out angrily at this and tried to jump back into Red's arms but was told to stay put. He growled, but froze on the spot as a tall, bulky African American man walked into the room and approached Red with an out stretched hand.

The man smiled warmly. "Hello Alexander. I've been informed that this is your first mutant, correct?"

"Uh... yeah, I'm usually just called Alex though." Red admitted, he couldn't stop a few flashbacks of being beat up in high school and junior high from popping back up into his mind.

Vince smiled at the red headed teenager in front of him, who looked only a few years younger then himself. "Its great to meet you, and this must be Robin, am I correct?"

Red nodded, Robin was about to growl when Vince held out his hand to the kitten, who sniffed it curiously and meowed happily after a few minutes. "Whats with that?" Alex asked Vince.

"Oh, that? Mutant, and all animals for that matter, will commonly smell each other to determine if the other is safe or hostile, naturally, you need to try and not show fear or anger and just hold out your hand so they can smell your scent. Personally, I'm glad he got past the smell of rabbit and didn't bite me." Vince explained, chuckling a bit at the end.

Robin purred softly as he let Vince check his heart beat and lift up the large hoodie that had been put on him by Red for the time being. It was strange really, how relaxed the kitten was one minute, then terrified the next, it worried Red greatly. Mostly it was because the boy was such a nice little guy, it wasn't his fault he was covered in scars and bruises (Hopefully), after all, he's still just a baby in reality. Alex didn't see it at first, but looking at how the boy fingered the heart beat reader thingy (Red had no idea what was called), he realized how much he looked like a normal human being, you know, if it weren't for the giant cat ears and matching tail.

Alex coughed as he stood to the side, keeping his sunglasses covering his eyes yet watching Robin at the same time. "So, doc, how big is Rob here gonna get?"

"If he keeps growing like this, he'll be around Rachel's height in adulthood, mutants grow as tall as human adults if not more, depending on there breed." Vince explained to Red, who nodded in acceptance to the new information, but he could see that Alex was absolutely stunned by it none the less.

"Wait, so where do mutants even COME from? Are they aliens or monsters or..." Red asked, a little confused.

Vince sighed. "It was in 1910, Albert Einstein discovered a new type of chemical, it was accidentally mixed with the DNA of a human and created a mutant. But after a dozen were created, they were taken by the mafia and used as fighting animals, however, some mutants escaped and went to humans for help. Humans then forced the mutants to make a choice, either be put into a ring a win your freedom, or live your lives as pets. Some mutants dared to fight for there rights from behind closed cages while some decided that the risks were to great and became pets instead. Its rare, but sometimes you might see mutants just walking around on there own as independent creatures, but, there's still the risk of being kidnapped by gangs and used as a monster in the rings. Let this be a warning, never leave your pet by himself without someone watching him outside, there are always people trying to take mutants under owners noses." He explained, Red was shocked yet impressed with how much Vince knew.

"Did... did Robin come from a ring? He has those... scars." Red asked fearfully, he rarely let it show when he was scared, but he was.

Vince shook his head. "No... this is worse... probably an abusive owner."

Red nodded before petting Robin's head in reassurance. "Do you have a mutant too?" He finally asked, it had been on his mind for awhile.

"Yes actually, his name is Garth, he's a rarer Atlantian breed of mutant. My assistant also owns a mutant, he's an orange cat around Starfire's age named Roy, or Speedy as his nickname." Vince said, as if on cue, a tiny little boy that looks around five walked in and grabbed Vince's hand.

Red nodded and placed Robin on the ground, who immediately took a step back, after a few minutes, the two slowly started to become curious of each other and smell each others scents. As soon as they figured that they were good smells, they started to play fight and chatter in small mews and blubbering like noises that must've been from Garth. Robin jumped up onto the table as an orange male cat mutant walked in looking the same age as Garth, he took one look at Robin and made small mews at the kitten for a few minutes, Robin hopped down from his perch and sniffed the invading mutant and decided that he was okay, the two took off after each other in an innocent play fight. The assistant from earlier walked back in and picked the orange cat mutant up, much to his and his friends sadness.

The nurse sighed. "I'm so sorry, Roy keeps disappearing on me when I turn my back on him. He probably smelled your mutant, sir. Sorry, right Roy?"

"Sorry." Roy grumbled angrily.

Robin jumped up onto the table again along with Garth (He slipped a few times) and stared at Roy curiously. _"So Roy, we still hanging out at dads place later?"_ Garth asked Roy.

_"You know it. As soon as moms done with work I'll go."_ Roy responded with a smirk.

Robin tilted his head to the side and stared at the two strange animals. _"Hey, why do you call your masters your dads or moms?"_

_"We don't know. We just kinda do, why do you call your dad master? Have you even said that to his face?" _Roy asked Robin curiously.

Robin shook his head, causing his ears to shake as well with the action. He hissed as Red picked him back up and agreed that they should all meet up with Rachel and her pets included sometime to talk and socialize there own mutants. Roy waved goodbye with Garth as Robin waved back while being carried out of the room, Robin didn't want to go, but he feared saying no to his new master, he didn't want to go through anything like what Slade did ever again.

Red smiled at Robin. "Come on Robbie, lets get some ice cream or something."

Robin nodded happily, some ice cream might do him some good after that exhausting vets trip.

* * *

**A/N: So... did you like it? I'll update again soon (Hopefully). Please R&R!**

**~Supercasey.**


End file.
